Down The Hill
by geurrime
Summary: Mereka tidak menemukan jalan untuk bertemu. Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi, sama-sama tidak memahami cara untuk bersama. Yoongi / Jimin. YoonMin. Jungkook / Jimin. KookMin/JiKook.


Ia tahu orang-orang ini sama memuakkannya dengan dunia luarnya sana, mereka duduk di meja yang sama, menghirup udara dingin yang sama.

Mereka tidak saling menatap, tidak saling berbicara, ketika satu dua kata tersulut keluar, itu bukan kata untuknya.

Tempat ia menghirup udara itu, juga bukan untuknya.

Seharusnya ia bersila di lantai, menunggu satu dari orang-orang yang duduk di meja makan melemparkan makanan.

Kursi tempat ia duduk rasanya dingin, meja makan dan semua hidangan itu, sama dinginnya.

"Makan yang banyak, Jimin."

Ia mengangkat kepala, mengerjap kecil, di depannya, duduk pria yang jauh lebih tua, tersenyum, satu-satunya hal hangat yang ada di sana.

Namun orang-orang lain, semua keluarganya, menatap dengan pongah, siapa engkau? Duduklah di lantai, tunggu kami melemparkan makanan untukmu.

Ini sandiwara yang hebat.

Jimin tahu Kakeknya sakit keras.

Ia tahu kehangatan-kehangatan itu tidak pernah ada untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kakek, makan yang banyak juga."

Namanya Park Jimin.

Lahir karena kesalahan orang tuanya di masa muda.

Saudaranya bilang, ia anak haram.

Paman dan bibinya bilang, ia aib.

Teman-temannya bilang, ia sampah.

Namanya Park Jimin.

Dan ia memerlukan kehangatan.

.

.

 _Down The Hill_

[Geurrime]

Cast ;

Yoongi as Min Yoongi

Jimin as Park Jimin

Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook

Etc.

Warn : There is NC or Mature contents in this fic, not in this chap, but it will. Please take responsibility of it. Typo(s), yaoi, and AU.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Jimin tidak suka bau rumahnya. Terlalu aneh untuknya. Terlalu tidak pantas.

Aromanya seperti rerumputan, tenang, terenyuh oleh riuh angin. Namun terlalu mewah, terlalu mahal, terlalu berharga untuk ia pijaki.

Ia tidak tahu apa bedanya ini dengan istana.

Atau mungkin, ia sudah berada di istana itu sendiri.

"Hati-hati bocah."

Itu ayahnya, melintas, menggeret kakinya dengan tangan diberatkan oleh tumpukan kertas kerja. Matanya mengilat pelik, ia berdecih.

"Kau sudah tiga belas dan masih tetap bodoh seperti biasa."

Jimin tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Ia selalu bodoh di mata siapa saja.

Ia tidak perlu berusaha untuk itu.

"Pergi."

Dan Jimin meringsut pergi, merangsek menuju taman belakang diam-diam. Ia suka menatap kelinci peliharaan kakak-kakaknya.

Tapi pintu belakang di kunci, ia menoleh ke belakang, dan kakak-kakaknya tertawa nyaring, "duh, mana boleh kau ketemu peliharaan kami."

Mereka menatap diam, sedang Jimin tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Ck, tinggalkan dia, dia cuma bocah dungu."

Ada vas bunga di sebelahnya, putih cerah, tembikar yang mahal. Berat. Dan tebal.

Ia menggenggam vas itu kuat-kuat.

Jimin memang sudah penuh kesalahan.

Ia memang sudah bukan anak baik.

Mereka pasti tahu, Jimin bukan seseorang yang penurut.

Dia bodoh.

Dia tidak peduli mereka.

Jimin hanya terlalu sakit hati.

"Ayo pergi, kita siap-siap untuk makan malam."

Jimin tidak pernah duduk di meja makan.

Ia duduk di lantai.

"Kak!"

Saudara-saudaranya menjerit, nyaring sekali.

Darah di mana-mana. Vas bunga di tangannya pecah di dekat kepala saudara perempuannya yang diam, tidak tergerak-gerak.

Kakak laki-laki mengerang, berdiri dengan amarah, dan Jimin tahu, kakaknya akan memukul kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Tapi siapa peduli. Jimin tidak takut. Ia memang bukan anak baik, jadi apa? Salahkan saja, tidak apa-apa.

BUG!

Ia merasakan dunianya berputar, ia tersungkur ke lantai, berusaha sadar, sementara saudaranya mencoba memukulnya lagi, namun bibi datang untuk menenangkan perkelahian itu, sementara paman menggendong saudara perempuannya.

Jimin tertawa.

"Apa?" tanya Jimin, kemudian memegang pelipisnya yang sakit. "Ayo pukul lagi! Jimin salah! Ayo, pukuli Jimin sampai mati!"

Bibinya mendecih, menendang betisnya, dan meludahi wajahnya. Kemudian mendorong saudara-saudaranya menjauh.

Saat itu kakeknya yang datang, dan Jimin tahu ia telah mengecewakan laki-laki itu, namun kakek tidak marah, ia menggendong Jimin dan merebahkannya di sofa.

"Bagus," sosok itu berbisik. "Walau sakit, lawan saja, pukul saja mereka, lindungi dirimu."

"Kenapa Kakek enggak marah?"

Pria itu tersenyum, mengecup dahi Jimin dan beranjak untuk mengambil kompres.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah."

.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti sayang dengan Kakek."

Jimin menoleh, ia duduk di tangga dan memuntirkan jarinya berulang kali, sesuatu yang ia lakukan ketika ia cemas.

"Ah, kau punya keberanian untuk menyapaku," Jimin tersenyum, ia menatap anak laki-laki itu duduk di anak tangga yang sama dengannya.

"Aku enggak semenjijikkan saudara-saudaramu itu," anak itu berdecih. "Anyway, aku Jungkook, sepupu jauhmu."

"Ya aku tahu."

"Enggak memperkenalkan diri?"

"Toh kau tahu aku, aku cukup terkenal sebagai aib keluarga."

Jungkook diam, lelucon itu sama sekali tidak lucu, dan ia tidak berniat menanggapinya. "Aku tujuh belas, kau? Lima belas? Enam belas?"

"Sembilan belas."

Mereka diam, kemudian yang lebih tinggi tertawa keras. "Kau pendek sekali!"

Jimin tidak masalah, ia malah ikut tertawa. "Yah, terserahlah. Kau menginap di sini?"

"Oh, enggak, aku bakal pulang, tapi janji deh, aku bakal ke sini lagi."

"Hm."

Jungkook kelihatan lebih tua, ia memakai jas dan kemeja putih, menyisir rambutnya ke samping, dan berdiri dengan tegap. Bukan salah Jimin jika ia mengira anak itu lebih tua.

"Keluarga ini payah."

Jimin berjengit mendengarnya, menatap Jungkook lamat-lamat.

"Benar?"

Yang lebih tua tersenyum. "Benar."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

P.S ; Min Yoongi akan muncul bulan depan.

Err. Canda.

Chapter depan.

.

.

[Any reviews?]


End file.
